


Four Corners - Liam

by pintsandguitars



Series: Four Corners [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everyone Loves Niall, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform, OT5, of course who wouldn't, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintsandguitars/pseuds/pintsandguitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is, all in all, perfect.</p><p>So is it really a surprise that he's nuzzled his way into the hearts of all of the four boys?</p><p>Follow along as Louis, Harry, Liam and Zayn all try and woo Niall through fluffly fluffy dates.</p><p> </p><p>Today, it is Liam's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Corners - Liam

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at being a person. I am SO SORRY this update was so late. It was a little challenging writing Niam, but I do hope it turned out alright. Feedback is WELCOME AND MUCH APPRECIATED!! Follow me on [Tumblr](http://pointniall.tumblr.com//) and bug me, maybe? 
> 
> \- B <3

Liam Payne is a simple guy.

He is a simple guy who likes simple things for simple reasons. He likes dogs because they're cute. He likes sports because they're fun. He likes chocolate because it tastes good.

His dad, a drama teacher, is quite appalled to this logic.

"What do you mean _Romeo and Juliet_ sucked because they died? Does that make it BEAUTIFUL ? Isn't it tragically _**wonderful** _?" his dad had asked on their way out of the theatre.

"Why would tragedy be wonderful?" Liam had questioned back.

His mom, a nurse, beams at this.

"You've got a heart of gold," she'd told him once.

So, all in all, he's pretty a straight forward kind of guy.

Well, at least he was.

Liam Payne was a simple guy with a simple life until the day Niall Horan ran into his locker and dented it, along with Liam's heart.

It's a little ridiculous, really. Liam had always thought love happened easily. Two people like each other, then they like each other a little more everyday until it turns into something that's more than like; until it turns into love. Everything else in between was supposed to be easy.

But here he is, sweating buckets as he scavenges through his closet because he's got _nothing to wear_ and it's _not_ easy.

"Mom!" he shouts with half his body buried into the laundry bin. "MOM!"

"What is it?" Karen huffs, shuffling into the room while wiping her hands on an apron. A petite blonde woman with kind eyes, she smiles fondly at the endearing distress of her son.

"Where is that jumper?" Liam asks, pulling himself upright.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, love," she says, quirking up an eyebrow.

"You know, that blue one. With the buttons?" he explains, biting at his nailbeds.

Liam never used to worry about his clothes. He used to toss on the first thing he could get his hands on, as long as it was clean.

But for tonight, he _needs_ that blue jumper. He needs that blue jumper because finding that it means a small victory. It means the date starts off right and if it starts off right, the rest of the night will go right too. This blue jumper determined his night, determined his future, his entire _existence._

"Stop biting your nails, Liam. And check the third drawer of your dresser."

Liam Payne used to wear his blue jumper because it was comfy. Now, his entire existence depends on it (well, that's what it feels like anyway).

\--

He shouldn't have worn the blue jumper. It's too hot and he's sweating and _god_ , this godforsaken piece of clothing is sticking to his body tighter than saran wrap would.

He's a fucking mess.

He's a fucking mess and his life is a mayhem and it's because Niall's one smile throws his entire body into chaos.

And it's not even fair because whose smile can even _do_ that?

Liam Payne is simple and Niall Horan is anything but. Niall Horan is an absolute enigma. A bright, shining, enigma who has Liam all wrapped up in his warmth. And that's just the thing, isn't it? Just how _warm_ Niall is? His got a warm smile, and these warm eyes, and such a warm warm heart.

The day Liam first met Niall, he could see the glow that surrounded him.

It was just before lunch and Liam had been grabbing his wallet when his locker suddenly slammed shut with a loud bang.

"Ah, sorry mate!" said a voice dressed in Irish.

Liam had turned around to face a pair of twinkling blue and a blinding smile. He'd just stared back blankly.

"I'm Niall. I'm new. And apparently I like taking long walk _into_ lockers," he'd said in a boyish voice, laughing amicably.

And Liam had just stared on. Stared into the shining blue eyes and flushed cheeks sprinkled with pale brown freckles.

"Mate?" Niall had tried again, waving a hand in front Liam's face.

Regaining (somewhat) control of this thoughts again , Liam had sputtered a quick hello, spun around and walked away.

He'd _walked away_.

It's a suprise that Niall had even spoken to him after that train-wreck of an incident. But that's just the way he is, Niall.

He isn't like anyone Liam's ever met before. Unprecedented.

And maybe that's the reason Liam is so in love with him; because for the first time ever in his black and white life, Liam's found someone who is filled to the brim with colour.

\--

It a quaint house, Liam notices. Humble, cozy. He smiles to himself as he realizes how perfectly it suits Niall.

He grabs the box of chocolates from the passenger seat, checks his teeth to clear any potential embarrassing situations, and with a deep breath, hops out off the car. He can feel the soft crunch of the grass as he makes his way across the lawn and to the front door. He checks his watch for good measure and it's exactly 7:00 pm. With his index finger he pushes the doorbell, just once, and steps back.

It takes a few moments for the door to open, but when it does, it reveals a small man with pale blue eyes behind it.  
  
"Hello. You must be Mr. Horan?" Liam asks, offering his hand for a shake.  
  
The man looks at Liam, a slight smile playing at his lips.   
  
"Yes. You must be Liam, then?" he asks, clasping Liam's outstretched hand firmly. Very firmly.  So firmly that Liam doesn't expect it and accidentally lets out an audible squeak.  
  
Mr. Horan let's out a short laugh, shaking his head fondly. "It's an Irish thing, really. Sorry about that."  
  
His eyes crinkle at the corner, just like Niall's, and Liam can't help but like the man.  
  
"No problem, Mr. Horan. My mother always says a strong handshake is the sign of a strong mind," Liam tries, hoping that the heat he can feel on his cheeks isn't visible.  
  
"Smart lady, your mother. And please, call me Bobby."  
  
Liam nods, licking his lips. Bobby Horan seems like a nice man, he really does, but Liam doesn't really know how to make conversation with adults that aren't his parents.  
  
Thankfully, Bobby doesn't seem too keen on interrogating him either. “NIALL!” he shouts over his shoulder. Then, with another quick smile, he's gone.

Liam isn't sure if he's invited inside or not, so he awkwardly stands at the door, clutching the box of chocolates so tightly that he accidentally squishes it.

“Shit,” he mumbles, surveying the damage. Just as he's trying to figure out how to fix it, a loud laugh pierces the air.

Liam's eyes shoot up and there is Niall, dressed in a white jumper and dark jeans. His signature snapback is missing from his head so some tuffs of his blonde hair are falling slightly over his eyes and covering them. He looks amazing. 

“Hey,” Liam breathes.

“Hey,” Niall smiles back.

“Oh, uhm, these are for you,” Liam says, smiling softly as he hands the chocolates to Niall.

The smile on Niall's face deepens and he takes them excitedly. “Fuckin' ace. Love chocolates. Thanks!” Then, before Liam can really register what's happening, Niall leans in and places a quick kiss on his cheeks.

Liam's baffled. Quite pleased, but so baffled that the look on his face makes Niall chuckle. 

“Ready to go?” Niall asks, placing the box of chocolates on a near-by table.

Liam just nods, still trying to recover from current that had just lit up his body. And as they make their way over to his car, Liam can't help but be gleeful because the date had started off well.

It had started of really well.

He's glad he wore the blue sweater.

\--

“So, where we going? A carnival? Private picnic? Are you taking me to the moon, Mr. Payne?” Niall asks after they've settled on a John Mayer CD.

Liam heart beat quickens. Carnival? Picnic? He hadn't planned anything that grand. _Shit_.

He takes a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. “I, uhm, thought we'd just to go the cinema and dinner. I didn't know, uhm. Is that alright?” He wasn't really sure what to say. This was a first date. He thought cinema and dinner was standard, simple.

Thankfully, though, as he turns to look at Niall, he doesn't look disappointed. Not even a bit. Instead, he is grinning at Liam, eyes shining.

“Yes. God, yes. A simple cinema and dinner sounds great. Fitting,” Niall reassures him, nodding.

“Fitting?” Liam asks.

“Yeah. Uncomplicated, you know, just like you,” Niall mumbles offhandedly, adjusting the volume.

“I don't know about that. You've made my life pretty complicated, you know?” Liam jokingly accuses. He sees Niall's lips pop into a little “o” and Liam grins back at him.

“I've made your life complicated, then? How so?” Niall challenges, raising an eyebrow.

“I went through my entire closet looking for something to wear for tonight. You make things harder, you know. With your god forsaken blue eyes and that toothy smile. I'm almost failing maths because of you and your fucking laugh,” Liam admits. 

He excepts Niall to retaliate, to laugh, but he doesn't say anything. When Liam turns to look at him, Niall's just staring back at him with soft eyes and a small smile.

“What?” Liam asks, scrunching his nose. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Nope.”

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, rubbing his nose just for good measure.

Niall shrugs, “I just really like how you do that...”

“Do what?”

“How you just say stuff like that without making a deal out of it. How you can say cute things about my eyes without sounding corny. Everything about you is so sincere,” Niall says, biting his bottom lips.

Liam feels his ears grow hot. “Oh.”

And he can't help the smile that's spreading across his face because this blonde boy makes him so fucking happy.

\--

“What would you like to see?” Liam asks as he opens the door into the theatre for Niall.

“I know you _supposed_ to see romcoms on the first date, but I really wanted to see _Paul._ Louis says it's really funny.”

Liam's grinds down on his teeth at Louis' name. He's a bit dramatic, Louis. Maybe that's why he is Geoff's favourite student. His dad praises him more than he praises his own son. And yeah, maybe Liam is a bit resentful, but Louis hasn't been any kinder to Liam on his part either. It kind of sucks having to compete with a person like Louis Tomlinson, for both his dad and Niall. Because Louis is funny, pretty, and all in all, a really good time.

“Honestly, Louis' sense of humour doesn't sit well with me. But if that's what you'd like to see, let's do it,” Liam agrees.

Grabbing Niall's hands in his, he leads them towards the box office. As they're waiting in the queue, Liam turns to face Niall and catches the pink tint on his cheeks.

“Oh. Sorry, is this alright?” Liam asks, gesturing to their intertwined hands. He didn't really think about it. He'd been wanting to hold Niall's hand and he just did it. The last thing he wanted was to make Niall uncomfortable.

Niall looks up at him through his lashes, smiling timidly. He nods and gives Liam's hand a little squeeze to assure him that yeah, it was alright.

They converse a little, about school, about life, as they're waiting in line.

“So yeah, I was thinking of trying out for the footie team next year. I didn't get here in time for the try outs, but I'm always at the games so the coach knows me too,” Niall tells Liam.

“I'm more into track, but I've heard that our footie team is pretty good. And if you were on it, I might even go and watch a few games.”

Niall chuckles, leaning into Liam. He slightly towers over the blonde boy and with Niall so close to him, he can smell his lemon citrus shampoo.

Liam didn't know it was possible to be in love with someone's smell. 

“Hi. Two tickets for _Paul,_ please?” he asks the employee behind the counter when they finally get to the counter.

“That'll be £25.70,” she says in a chirpy tone.

As he's reaching for his wallet, Niall nudges him.

Liam looks at him and he's scrunching his eyebrows, not looking one bit pleased.

“Why should you pay? I can take care of myself. Better yet, let me,” he insists, reaching around for his own wallet.

“Niall, don't be silly,” Liam says, dismissively.

But he won't let it go. “No. Why should _you_ pay and not me?”

Liam sighs as he takes in the furrowed brows and tight lips of the stubborn boy in front of him. “Because I was the one that asked _you_ out. And since you granted me pleasure of your company, it's only fair that I pay.”

And it was true. He wasn't trying to assert dominance or trying to prove that he wore the “pants” or whatever other bullshit. He was genuinely glad that Niall has said yes to going out with him, so it only made sense.

Niall's face relaxes and he bites his lips again. “Oh.”

Liam pays for the tickets and thanks the cashier. As they make their way toward the theater, Niall tugs on his arm to stop him.

“Sorry about that back there. Everyone thinks I'm too delicate or whatever, and that I can't take care of myself. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that, that I don't need a knight in shining armour,” Niall tells him, his fingers softly caressing Liam's forearm.

“I know that,” Liam affirms, nodding his head.

\--

It was a good movie. Funny. Well, at least that was what Liam gathered from loud eruptions of laughter from Niall.

Because he couldn't pay attention to the movie. How could he when Niall was sitting beside him, holding his hand and laughing so freely that Liam wanted to bottle up the sound?

No. Liam spent most of the time watching Niall. He spent most of his time watching Niall's entire face split into a smile after a scene, watching his chest shake from the laughter, watching his eyes light up at the humour.

It really was hypnotic. Niall was hypnotic.

Niall is still laughing at some part of the movie as they exit the theatre.

“Do you remeber the part when Paul was like 'This is America. Kidnapping a Christian is worse than harboring a fugitive?' I fucking died man. Ace!”

And Liam just nods because no, actually, he doesn't remember that part at all.

“I'm glad you liked it,” Liam says, praying to God they don't actually discuss the movie after this. Maybe he'll Google the plot quickly while they're getting food.

Niall just grins back, face flushed from laughing.

“So...food?” Liam asks.

“Thought you'd never ask.”

\--

“Nandos, then?” Niall suggests as soon as they get back into the car.

Liam looks over at him, his brows furrowed together as he searches through the hoards of CD's in Liam's dashboard. He watches as Niall bites his lip, trying to make out the faded track listings on the inside cover.

He could watch Niall all day and he'd never get bored. Everything Niall does has a certain allure to it, an undeniable charm. Even him running into Liam's locker had a certain elegance to it. Hell, it's what made Liam fall in love with him in the first place.

Liam slips his hands into the back of his jeans, wrapping a hands around the key tucked into it. He's probably checked on it about twenty times tonight, going to it as a safe haven every time Niall says something that makes his heart skip a beat. He really hopes Niall likes it. He really hopes Niall likes _him._

“You're an easy date, aren't you?” Liam chuckles, playfully fluffing up Niall's hair.

Niall pouts back at him. “What? I just really like Nandos!”

Liam is pretty sure the fondness is pouring out of his eyes.

“Actually, if it's okay, there is this kebab place I really want to try. I've heard in the best one in London,” he offers instead, crossing his fingers behind his back and hoping Niall goes along with it. His entire plan depended on it.

But of course, Niall goes along with everything.

“Eh, sure. I just had Nandos yesterday, anyway,” he shrugs, fingers thumbing through some sheet music Liam had crammed in with all the other junk in his dashboard. “Do you play?”

“I did. Clarinet, sax, flute. But now I just sing. I've started giving the guitar a go though,” he tells Niall, pulling out of the car park.

“Guitar? No way! I play too. Have ever since I was, like, six!” Niall exclaims, bouncing in his seat.

“Yeah? Maybe you could teach me sometime?” Liam asks, hopeful. He had a bought a guitar, that was true, but he hadn't actually started practicing.

Niall smiles smugly at him, arching an eyebrow. “Is this you trying to sneak in another date, Mr. Payne?”

Liam smiles back timidly. “It wasn't my intention, but I wouldn't mind another date,” he admits.

“Has anyone ever refused those big brown eyes of yours?” Niall asks, pressing his lips together to try and stop a smile.

“Actually, yes,” Liam tells him. This earns him a laugh, loud and joyful. Liam reckons if everyone laughed like this, all the hate in the world would probably disappear.

“Well, I don't seem to carry that kind of willpower. I owe you a guitar lesson,” Niall gives in, shaking his head.

“Even if this doesn't work out?” Liam asks softly, a little scared of what the answer might be.

Niall nods back right away. “Even if this doesn't work out.”

“I really want this to work out,” he says, even softer than before. He wants Niall to know, to know just how much he means to Liam, but he's never felt this vulnerable before.

He just doesn't want to get hurt.

And he doesn't know if Niall hears him, because the only reply he gets is Niall's thumb rubbing soft circles into the palm of his hand.

\--

“This it?” Niall asks as they pull up next to a shabby grey structure that looks more like a shack than a resturant. The words 'Kareem's Kebabs' are lit up in neon lights, the bulbs of which are too dim to even be considered lights anymore.

Scratching his head, he nods unsurely. “I know it doesn't look like much--”

But Niall cuts him off. “Those are the best places!” he says, grinning up at the dimly-lit sign.

Liam beams at Niall. He doesn't understand Niall, not one bit, but that's what he loves the most. He is the colour Liam's always been looking for, always needed.

He opens the door for Niall, who in turn scoffs at him but walks through none the less.

As they enter, the delicious aroma of spices greet their nostrils and Liam can almost taste the rich flavour of the kebabs.

“Fuck, it smells great,” Niall moans. And like every other teenage boy, Liam can't help that his cock twitches at that sinful sound.

He wants to grab Niall by the waist right then and there and lick desperately into his mouth. And he's about to do just that when his name is called.

“Liam! Bud!”

He whips around to see a Middle Eastern man with two-day-old scruff waving at him from behind the counter.

“Kareem! How are you?” Liam greets back with a smile.

“Good, good. Long time it's been, no? How are Geoff and Karen?” Kareem asks, wiping his hands on the apron draped carelessly over his torso.

“They're good. Sorry haven't come to visit it so long, everyone's busy with work!” he sighs, his eyes flitting over to Niall who's busy reading the menu.

“Eh, don't have to tell me about that. I'm always working,” Kareem shrugs, gesturing to the kitchen.

As he goes through the customary conversation with Kareem, his eyes hover over to Niall every couple seconds. He's watching Liam with curious eyes, the menu clutched in his hands. Finally, Kareem bids farewell, complaining about someone messing up an order in the back, and Liam saunters back to a smirking Niall.

“You come here often?” Niall kids, nudging Liam slightly with his elbow.

“I used to work here, actually,” Liam explains, blushing a little.

“Really?” Niall asks, eyes filling with curiosity.

Liam just shrugs. “Ready to order?”

\--

“That was amazing, oh my fucking _god,_ ” Niall proclaims after he's done devouring the kebab plate he's ordered.  la

"Kareems a genius,” Liam agrees. "Been trying to get him to share the recipe for _ages_  but he just won't give it up."

“If I made food like this, I wouldn't either...” Niall says, nodding. "Ugh, I am so full. I don't even think I can walk!" 

"Well I really hope that's an exaggeration because we actually have one more stop for the night," Liam tells him. 

Niall narrows his eyes at him. "What happened to 'just dinner and a movie'."

Liam shrugs at him, smiling. "I might have told a little white lie." 

"Liam Payne you are not as innocent as you look," Niall teases him 

_You have no idea._

_\--_

Once they're outside, Liam grabs Niall's hands again and says, "I'm going to need you to close your eyes." 

“If I close my eyes, I can't see where I'm going _Lee-yum,”_ he whines.

“I'll guide you, I promise. Just trust me,” Liam insists.

“This is way past a 'little white lie'. Why are you making me blind?” he complains as Liam wraps a scarf he grabbed from his car around Niall's eyes. But Niall goes along with it nonetheless, and Liam can't bother to hide his giddyness.

Gently pushing Niall in front of him, Liam grabs him by the shoulders and guides him through the city.

“Liam, you're buzzing like a damn bee,” Niall chuckles, reaching around to playfully pinch Liam's sides.

“Shh,” he says, swatting away Niall's hands.

It's not that far a walk, about 5 minutes. That's the reason Liam picked Kareem's restaurant in the first place.

“I really hope you're not going to chop me up into little pieces and scatter me all over the city,” Niall half-heartedly jokes. Liam can tell he doesn't fancy being blind folded much and he tucks that little information away, hopefully for later use.

“Dammit, you've ruined the surprise,” he replies, chucking softly into Niall's ear. “Okay, there are steps now. Climb until I tell you to stop.”

Niall does as he's asked and Liam's guides him up the short flight of steps. He slips his hand into his back pocket, finally going through with the one thing that's been on his mind the entire night.

He opens the door to the Big Ben clock tower.

\--

As they both shuffle inside, escaping the chill of the late April weather, Liam finally reaches for the scarf tied around Niall's eyes.

“Ready?” he asks.

“God, _yes,_ ” Niall cries out.

He pulls the scarf and lets in fall on the floor. Liam can't be bothered with a scarf right now, he needs to see Niall's reaction.

It's a few moments before Niall's eyes adjust to the dimly lit monument, but as they do, he let's out a gasp.

“Liam...are we inside Big fucking Ben?!” he asks, dramatically rubbing his eyes to show his disbelief.

Liam can't help but laugh, the sound echoing off the empty walls.

“Yep. We are inside Big fucking Ben,” he says, nodding.

Niall's eyes are wide, taking in the majesticity of the structure. “How?” is all he can sputter now.

“I know a guy,” Liam shrugs, nonchalantly.

“Oh, of couse. You just _know a fucking guy,_ ” he laughs, rolling his eyes.

Niall's still shaking his head in disbelief, eyes flitting from one corner to the next trying to take everything in when Liam sneaks up behind him and wraps his arms around Niall's waist.

“Wanna go upstairs?” Liam whispers into his ear, and Niall shivers beneath him.

“Yes,” Niall breathes back.

“It's a long way. Think you can do it?” Liam challenges, strolling over to the staircase.

Niall narrows his eyes at him, smirking. “I play football, track boy. We have to run for hours without a break.”

Liam raises an eyebrow at him. “Well then, race ya!”

\--

 

They are knackered by the time they clamber to the top.

“Beat. Ya,” Niall pants, holding onto a railing. His face was flushed red, his hair matted with sweat and _god_ , Liam wanted him so fucking badly.

“C'mon. I'll show you London,” Liam says, offering his arm out to Niall.

Niall looks up at him through his lashes, smiling a soft smile that Liam knows by now mean a lot more than his large grins. He smiles back, reaching out further. When Niall finally takes his hand, Liam tugs a little so they crash into each other.

“When did you get so bold?” Niall gasps, quirking an eyebrow.

Liam laughs freely, eyes crinkling at the corners. “I don't know. Guess you bring out another side of me.”

Niall raises one hand and gently strokes Liam's cheek, eyes boring into Liam's. “I like this side,” he quietly admits.

“I like you,” Liam whispers.

And then he kisses Niall.

It's short, sweet and absolutely perfect. As their lips meet, Liam can feel pouring into Niall. He gives it everything he has, the kiss. But at the same time, holds back a lot because he doesn't want to scare Niall off.

So it's firm but gentle and when they pull away it leaves Niall sighing.

“Thank you,” Niall says, leaning into Liam. Liam replies with a light squeeze of his hand, knowing that Niall will understand exactly what he means by it.

Then, Niall places his head of Liam's shoulder and Liam wraps his arm around Niall and they both just stand in front of the windows, looking down at their living, breathing city.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Niall gasps, taking in glamorous the twinkling city lights that draw up a breathtaking pattern along the London sky.

“I agree.”

And Niall let's out a soft chuckle at this because they both know Liam wasn't talking about London.

\--

 

“I don't want you to go,” Liam whines, pouting as he pulls up in front of the Horan house.

And Niall grins adorably because it's what he does.

“Can I drop you off to the door, at least?” he asks, refusing to let go of Niall's hand.

“I don't know why everyone thinks I can't walk ten steps alone. I'm all of sixteen years old. Sixteen is a lot of fucking years,” Niall protests, throwing up his free hand in frustration.

“Oh, I have no doubt you can walk ten steps alone. I'm just being greedy and trying to milk every bit of this date,” Liam reveals, scrunching his nose.

And Niall laughs because he laughs at everything and also because that was kind of (really fucking) cute. “Well, if you put it that way...”

Liam pretends to walk extra slow and Niall giggles the entire way and when they finally say goodbye, Niall kisses Liam sweetly on the cheek before pulling his hand away.

And as the door shuts, Liam already feels empty.

He is a simple boy who likes simple things for simple reasons. But he simply cannot understand why he's missing Niall already.

Liam Payne is a simple boy, but it's only now he understands that love is anything but simple.

\--

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated and welcomed. Thank you! Zayn is next, so keep an eye out, Ziall lovers! <3
> 
> \--B
> 
> **NOTE: The Big Ben information is most likely not accurate. Sorry, I've never been and the security is probably a lot more stricter than I've made it out to be, so my suggestion is to just go along with it. I apologize if it's a large issue. Thanks!


End file.
